Francis D. Lucius
Francis D. Lucius, better known for his moniker "Black Jester Luke", is the main protagonist of the upcoming Story One Piece-LxL: Y1. He's the Captain of the rookie crew BlackJack pirates, being a rookie himself. He has eaten the Pusu Pusu no Mi, which allows him to produce a hot, dense white steam from wherever part of his body using the water from it, making him a Smoldering Human(くすぶる人間; Kusuburu ningen). He's also the surrogate son of the Pirate Adams Lucille, who left him and Kouwan Island ten years prior the start of the story after her disguise as a librarian was found out by the marines, saying that, if he wants to meet with her again, they shall meet in Raftel, such promise prompting Lucius to start his adventure through the Grand Line in order to meet with Lucille one more time. Appearance Lucius is a rather tall, slim yet muscular young man of pale silvery-blonde hair, tanned skin and red facial markings on his cheeks and right eye, which are said to be good luck charms that he draws everyday on his face to remember Lucille. It is also remarked that he has bright green eyes which is said to be his charm point by some females on the fanfic. He's always wearin his typical black shirt of white sleeves with a white sleeveless jacket over it and a crimson cape around his neck tied by a black ribbon which also serves as a tie, black pants and sockless brown shoes. Although he doesn't use it much, Lucius also wears a black traingular hat reminiscent of a pirate one. In flashbacks, he looked almost exactly the same although in a shorter stature, with a orange sleeveless jacket and blue pants and white tie, his tattoos were also a little more elaborated since Lucille was the one who would always drawn them on him. Personality Lucius is, above all else, a child in mind and spirit. He has a freedom-loving, fun-adoring, explorative personality and likes to meet and befriend all kinds of people and also explore his surroudings and discover new things such as food, customs and words. He also has a penchant for believing in dreams and freedom, and believes that if you persist it enough, all of your dreams will become true, no matter the limits or boundaries in your life. Despite, or rather because, of such mentality, Lucius can come off as quite insensitive and uncaring against people he fights as he does not spare words or tries to ease their defeat. He also dismiss the duality between pirates and the Marines, believing that everyone has their own dream to achieve in their own way. The reason why he became a pirate in the first place was to follow his heart without any forms of chains binding him to a place, even knowing that some of the most powerful people on the world might be looking for his head one day. He might be a bit callous and his quest for Lucille might be his priority above all else, but he still cares about people he meets and are good to him, no matter their affiliation, as seen when he defended Kiwi village from the Flash Pirates and invaded the 156th Marine Branch in order to rescue Adelaide's parents, both cases where they offered him food and a stay. Lucius also tends to hold promises and no matter the difficulty, he will always repay any debt or act of kindness towards him, also regardless of their affiliation. He is also unable to hold grudges for too long, and finds the fact that he has a bounty of 11,000,000 over his head quite hysterical. However, Lucius will not tolerate his dreams or of others being mocked or looked down upon, seen when he lost his smile and punched Sonsonico Flash in the face after he mocked Ikki's dream to meet his father again and invaded a Marine Branch after a couple of medics were falsely accused of being wizards when they simply wanted to help others. Lucius will also refuse to bow down to others no matter their rankings and won't take action if it takes too long, as he thinks searching for Raftel to be more important than anything. He can also be quite reckless in action as he hates to wait for plans or strategies and rather face his problems head on, Just like other characters in One Piece, Lucius has his own unique laugh, which starts with a "Gyah".(i.e. Gyahahahahahaha!) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:East Blue Characters